I need you
by Sweet-Candy's
Summary: Une histoire d'amour et de drame entre plusieurs personnages de l'histoire.Ça risque d'être amusant. C'ets ma première fan fiction, soyez indulgents
1. Chapter 1 Le retour

= Cette histoire est ma suite du dernier épisode de la saison 1 quand Blair va à l'aéroport mais Chuck ne s'y rend pas. C'est une histoire qui contient beaucoup de personnages. C''est ma première fan fiction, soyez indulgents Bonne lecture !

Repéré ; Une petite reine à l'aéroport attendant son prince. Pourquoi est-elle seule alors ? Que se passe-t-il petite princesse, serais-tu tombée de ton trône ? **Blair Waldorf **vient tout juste de s'en prendre une au visage. Ouch !

Blair montait dans sa limousine, le regard furieux, les sourcils froncés. Tiens, donc, Queen B. à l'air assez en pétard. Elle n'aime pas se faire poser un lapin, à ce que je vois.

-Lewis, on rentre tout de suite. Et ne traîne pas en chemin, dit-elle en prenant son portable de son sac à main de chez Bendel à motifs roses.

Sa petite main composa un numéro rapidement et le colla à son oreille en regardant le paysage de New York défiler devant elle.

_-Allo ?_

-Je vais le tuer !

Blair entendit aussitôt un petit rire sourd derrière elle, comme si quelqu'un chuchotait à Serena.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_-Hum rien du tout … chut Dan _

Blair dégagea le téléphone de son oreille, mimant un visage dégoûté de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Oups, on dirait que quelqu'un est avec l'homme qu'elle aime, ce n'est pas comme toi n'est-ce pas **B** ? Quant à toi Serena, tu t'es mis les pieds dans les plats ma petite.

-Tu es dégoûtante, beurk ..

_-JE T'AI ENTENDU ! _Criait Dan à l'autre bout de la chambre.

_-Bon, que se passe-t-il Blair ? Tu n'étais pas censée être avec Chuck ? _

-Justement, j'ai décidé de ne pas y aller.

Oh, brillante petite **B.** On la reconnaît, l'orgueil passe avant tout, n'est-ce pas ?

_-Mais qui veux-tu tuer au fait ? _Demandait-elle sans rien comprendre. Quelle cruche cette **Serena.**

-On se parle plus tard. Bisous.

Blair jetta son portable sur le siège d'à côté . Elle croisa les bras. Attention, **Chuck** , une petite reine en colère n'est jamais une bonne chose. Comment comptait-elle se venger de lui ? Bonne chance petite princesse.

Vous m'aimez, ne dites pas le contraire.

Gossip Girl, xoxo


	2. Chapter 2 Qui mène la danse ?

**Qui dirige la danse ? **

Je suis de retour, petits riches de l'Upper East Side. C'est bien le début de l'été, profitons-en. D'ailleurs, je crois que l'une d'entre nous risque de passer un bon moment n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pu apercevoir la belle et furieuse **B **se défouler sur une glace au caramel hier soir dans un minable petit bistrot ringard. Ouh là là, on change vite de camp quand on est sur les nerfs. Où est donc rendu l'odieuse Waldorf qui dominait Constance Billard par son regard méprisant et disons le, assez .. salope. Enfin, je vous tiens au courant mes petits. Bisous,Gossip Girl.

Blair entra furieusement dans l'appartement de Chuck où ce dernier était confortablement assis sur le canapé en buvant un petit scotch, l'air innocent. Elle s'approcha de lui et le lui retira promptement des mains.

-On ne dit plus salut, maintenant ? Lança-t-il insoucieux, avec son fameux regard malicieux.

-Chuck ! Tu es horrible.

Ce n'est pas ce que tu me disais quand hier quand je te ...

-La ferme !

Elle se mit sur un siège à côté de lui en lançant son sac à l'autre bout de la pièce. On se calme petite reine.

-Tu es si sexy quand tu es en colère.

Elle leva les yeux en l'air.

-Tu aimes te foutre de ma gueule, Chuck Pourquoi t'est pas venu hier ? Demanda Queen B.

Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de te laisser prendre par les sentiments petite princesse, ne laisse pas tomber ta réputation.

Il se leva avec un sourire sournois, alla derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-J'ai du oublier. .

-Tu n'es qu'un égoïste

Sans vouloir en entendre plus, Blair dégagea ses mains et se leva à son tour. Son visage était tout près du sien.

-J'en ai marre de toi Chuck.

-Arrête, tu ne peux pas me résister. Lui chuchotait-il à l'oreille, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

-Explique-moi avant que je te laisse.

Sccop ; Un Chuck sur place, les yeux grands ouverts, cherchant une réponse à sa question. Dépêche-toi mon petit, **B** veut ta peau.

-Laisse tomber.

Elle se retourna avec ses yeux de feu, ramassant son sac en chemin.

-Blair !

-Non, j'en ai assez de toi, c'est fini. Prépare-toi à jouer à mon jeu dans ce cas.

Chuck la rejoignit immédiatement en l'empoignant par le bras. Son visage se tourna vers elle et ses yeux contre les siens.

-Blair ..

-J'en ai marre, tu te fous pas mal de moi.

-C'est juste que ..

-Que quoi ?

Chuck leva les yeux en l'air à son tour.

-Je n'était pas prêt ! Continua-t-il

-Pas prêt ? Mais, après tout ce qu'on s'est dit.

-Je ne peux pas.

Il se retourna et s'appuya sur l'étagère qui contenait quelques bouteilles d'alcool. Oh, on sort ses sentiments **C** ? C'est nouveau. B s'approcha de lui, posant sa main sur son doux visage.

« Chuck, dis-moi »

Blair se colla contre son dos courbé, ses mains tenaient toujours le meuble.

Du coup, Chuck se retourna à son tour, empoigna son visage d'une main.

« Blair, je tien à toi mais … le Chuck que tu veux .. tu ne peux pas l'avoir. Jamais ! »

Tu as compris à présent **B **? Le Chuck romantique et doux que tu désires ne pourra jamais être. C'est le bon vieux Chuck, pervers et instable que j'ai besoin. Sinon, qui remplirais mon blog.

-Je ne suis qu'un jeu pour toi ? C'est ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

Il leva ses yeux manipulateurs et l'embrassa délicatement.

-Tu as tout compris.

Arrêt : La petite **B** qui change soudainement de visage, de mignonne à salope. Ses yeux crispés et méfiants, ses lèvres tremblantes. On ne joue pas avec elle.

Blair se délaisse de son emprise.

-C'était une fois de trop. Adieu Chuck.

-Blair, allons.

En agrippant la poignée de sa main, son visage maléfique le tuait du regard.

-Tu n'en n'a pas finit avec moi.

Vu : **C** perdu au beau milieu de son appartement horriblement silencieux. Un peu trop silencieux pour lui, pas vrai ? On dirait bien que l'été se promet amusante pour certaines personnes et horrible pour d'autre.

Blair descendit la longue rue qui menait jusqu'à chez elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonça dans quelque chose qui brusqua son chemin.

« Oh, Blair » Dit Nate en aidant à la relever. Quant à elle, B ne souriait plus vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit son visage. Aurait-on une idée derrière la tête** B **?

-Nate, justement, je te cherchais.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle empoigna le bras de Nate et commença à marcher avec lui.

« Que fais-tu ce soir ? »

Nate la regarda un peu, avec un sourire.

-Hum, eh bien ..

-Rien, parfait. Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner à la fête ?

Oh, la grande soirée de l'été ? Tout le monde y sera, et je ne manquerais jamais un moment pareille de voir l'effrayante **B** en action. Elle semble avoir une idée derrière la tête. Nate paru surpris.

-Hum, je devais y aller avec Vanessa ..

Blair fit un regard déçue. Nate soupira joyeusement en la regardant de nouveau.

-Tu as de la chance, elle est occupé avec Dan ce soir.

-Super. Tu passes me chercher à 9 h 00 ?

Dit-elle en s'éloignant doucement de Nate, il ne pouvait pas voir sa moue de petit démon.

« Euh .. d'accord. Hé Blair, tu n'y vas pas avec Chuck ? » Dit-il plus fort pour qu'elle entende. Sur cette phrase, B arrêta de marcher, avec un regard froid. Chuck, ce mot lui donnait des frissons.

-Je crois qu'il va venir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dit-elle tout haut.

-Ah bon, ça m'étonne.

-Moi aussi. Murmura Blair à elle-même.

Elle se retourna, fit un clin d'oeil à Nate et le laissa seul sur le trottoir.

Oh, mais je crois savoir ce que prépare la reine **Blair.** Ne manquez surtout pas cette soirée comme première fête d'été. Les vacances d'un certaine princesse sont gâchées mais plus pour longtemps. Remet-toi de ton voyage raté Blair et venge-toi.

À ce soir, si vous y êtes, Gossip Girl.


End file.
